Sandy memories
by warp 80
Summary: After the Angler invasion and StarFox fight off the invaders, Krystal leaves StarFox again for StarWolf; Fox takes up raceing, but one day starts to remember her, will this memory drive him back to the stars?


Chapter 1: Memories

Arctic lights and the snow slowly danced with the wind on the frozen plains of Fachina. Fox looked over the frozen wasteland's racing track, locked in a trance. It was the big race before the championship finals; Fox's mind had already raced the icy track over a million times. But he knew that the real thing will not go as planned. Falco walked over to him and stood with a cocky smirk across his face. "Ready?" asked Falco.

"Yeah," responded Fox. As Fox and Falco made their way to the race track, Fox notice a blue female fox in the crowed with her family. The blue fox held a child in her arms, while her husband, a black fox, had his arm around her. A depressing sigh slipped from Fox's lips, the sight only reminded him of what he and Krystal used to have and could've had. _"Come on, Fox, you have to concentrate for this. Don't get distracted," _thought Fox as he and Falco made their way to their machines. Silence fell on the track as all the racers made a final systems check.

"Racers start your engines!" yelled the official. The racers machines roared to life; echoing into the sky. "GO!" he shouted. All of the racers shot out of the gate and started zooming around the track at lighting speed. Each turn more dangerous than the last, but Fox and Falco stayed cool with each turn.

"Alright, Fox, we're doing well so far. Just keep a clear head and go with the flow," said Falco. But none of his words reached Fox; Fox's mind started to drift in to a flash back about the relationship that he and Krystal use to have until he made her leave the team. "Fox, watch that outside turn," said Falco.

"_I can't believe I drove her into Panther's arms. I….I thought I had forgotten her but, I……I,"_ thought Fox.

"FOX, TURN NOW!!!!" yelled Falco. Fox quickly snapped out of his trance and made the turn; a racer shot out in front of both Fox and Falco. "Great, now we're going to lose," he yelled.

"Not yet, Falco, I'm activating the mach 5 boosters," said Fox as he charged his engines.

"Fox, are you nuts?!?! Don't do it!!!" yelled Falco. Fox's engines cried fire and nitro as he zoomed past the racer and crossed the finish line. "Fox, you did it!!!!! We won!!" yelled Falco. As he crossed the finish line in 2nd place, Fox's machine was still zooming around on the track at mach 5. "Fox, can you read me? Fox!!!" yelled Falco. Hours later Fox slowly awoke in a hospital.

"_Whoa…What happened to me? Where am I?"_ thought Fox as he tried to sit up. As he looked around the room, he saw that his arm and ribs were wrapped up. "That is the last time I use that mach 5 boosters," he said as he lay back down. He slowly started to slip into a deep sleep and began to dream about his beloved Krystal. In the past he tried to let her go after she joined StarWolf, but his heart wouldn't let him. Fox tossed and turned in his sleep; his arms and legs started to flail about. "Krystal, no don't go!" he said. Meanwhile, in the outer ring of the Lylat System, Krystal and Panther were starting to get intimate. Panther kissed her neck as he slipped her out of her uniform; she ripped his shirt off and started to rub his chest.

"Lower, Panther, a little more to the left," moaned Krystal as she petted his head. Their tails interlock with each other as she nibbled his neck; He started to purr as he unbuckled her pants. "Ease into it, Panther," she whispered. He started to rub her vagina slowly as he groped her breast softly; she moaned in pleasure as she groped his penis. Laying her on the bed softly, he unhooked her bra and started to suck her nipples gently. She moaned as felt his teeth gently nibbling her nipples; she groaned in pleasure as her nails started to dig into his back. "Oh, Fox," she moaned. Panther stopped and looked at her with great anger; he slapped her face harshly. In retaliation she kicked his chest, sending him flying out of the bed. "What the hell was that for!?" she asked.

"You bitch, you called me Fox. I still can't believe you still remember him after all these months," complained Panther.

"So what, I'm with you aren't I?" she asked.

"But you're still thinking about him. How could you say his name after he forced you off the team and shattered your heart? After everything I've done for you, this is how you repay me? Bitch, I don't even know why I let you on this team," gripped Panther. A cold, stern, stare erupted from Krystal's eyes as her rage started to swell up. Suddenly Panther felt a force wrap around his neck and push him back against the wall. He thrashed, about trying to break free but his efforts were in vain. The force had lightened its grip around his neck, allowing air to slowly flow to his lungs.

"Listen well; you didn't let me on this team, Wolf did. And you just expected me to let you get in my pant like that. Panther, you are a pompous, pig-headed, ignorant, basted of a fool!!!! What the hell I saw in you I will never know. We are done as a couple and as team mates, and Fox's penis is two times as bigger than yours," she snarled as she packed her thing s in a suitcase. As she walked out of the room, the mysterious force disappeared as well; Panther dropped to the floor gasping for air. She made her way to her modified arwing; Wolf saw the angry expression on her face. Wolf noticed her suitcase and made a b-line for her.

"So you're leaving us?" asked Wolf.

"I'm sorry, Wolf, but yes," she answered.

"Well, if you're leaving, take this," said Wolf. He handed her a bag full of cash that could get her out of the Lylat System.

"Thanks, but no thanks, I want to leave all memory of this place behind me," she said. Wolf sighed as he took a step closer to her.

"It's your cut of the heist we pulled last week. I just want you to have it," said Wolf. Without a word Krystal took the money from Wolf and boarded her arwing. "Good luck with wherever you're going" said Wolf. She started up her engines and took off, leaving the Lylat System and all of her memories.

Chapter 2: Good-bye, Falco

Months have passed since Fox was in the hospital, His wounds were healed and he was ready for action again. But the memories of Krystal keep coming back to him no matter where they went or how far they've gone. Fox just couldn't get his mind off of her; Falco saw the expression on his friends face and took him to a place that would surely get his mind off of Krystal. "Fox, come on, you can't have a relapse before the championship," said Falco.

"I'm sorry, Falco, but I just can't help but remember her," said Fox.

"Fox, you've suffered for too long, we have to focus for the championship," said Falco. His words didn't even reach Fox; Falco sighed as he looked outside the window. As Fox looked to the sky, a deep sigh slipped from his lips.

"Falco, I need a vacation from all of this," said Fox

"I'll go with you," said Falco.

"No, I need some time alone, Falco. I just need to go somewhere to clear my head alone," explained Fox. Falco sighed heavily as he slicked his hair back; Fox grabbed his suitcase and started to pack.

"But what about the championship, we have to practice" said Falco. Fox didn't respond to the question, he grabbed his wallet and walked to the door. "Fox, what about practice?" asked Falco.

"McCloud, you walk out that door and you'll be throwing away everything we've worked for!!" yelled Falco. Fox didn't say a word as he walked out the door; Falco grabbed his arm and tried to pull him back into the room.

"LET ME GO, FALCO!!" barked Fox. Falco still didn't let go.

"Fox, she's gone like Fara, just forget about her!!" growled Falco. In a great rage Fox kicked Falco multiple times in the ribs; Falco was sent flying as blood flowed from his mouth.

"Don't your ever say her name like that, you bastard; that's it, Falco, we're done as a team. Find a new partner because we're done," snarled Fox as he stormed out the door. Engulfed in rage, Falco stood up and shattered the picture of him and Fox holding the trophy of the Fachina finals.

"_That dumb ass, I just wanted him to forget about his pain; he just had to start to remembering her," _thought Falco as he picked up the picture from the shards of glass. Hot tears burned down his face, as memories started to rush back into his mind; a dark sigh passed his lips. _"Well, to hell with all of them,"_ thought Falco as he put the picture in is pocket. As Fox made his way to the space port, a chill ran up his spine. Fox looked around in a rapid pace; trying to find the cause of it.

"_Where is it coming from?"_ thought Fox as he looked around. The chill quickly vanished as Fox bought his ticket, to a resort outside the Lylat System. _"Well, whatever it was it's gone now,"_ he thought. As he boarded his flight, hot tears slowly burned down his face; even in the first class flight he still remembered Krystal. Meanwhile way out of the Lylat System, Krystal arrived to her destination to start her new life. The air reeked of onions soaked in skunk oils, sitting in an old army boot that was out in the sun, covered in shit, piss, sprinkled in garlic, and toped with an old jock strap that hasn't been washed in years. While she looked around, she found an apartment, which she could stay in until she can find something better.

"_Well, it's a start,"_ she thought. Months passed by as she started her own bounty hunter business; during those months her heart started to grow cold as a stone covered in ice. Meanwhile in the Lylat System, Fox decided to restart StarFox, but Falco didn't' want any part of it. Falco went out on his own, when he received a call from Katt Monroe; he, Katt, and Dash ventured out and created their own team. As the day passed by Fox had gotten a mission specs for a mission on the planet Kew, a spark went off his Fox's eyes as he jumped into his newly modified arwing.

_"Here we go again,"_ he thought as he shot into the dark vale of space. When he landed on the planet, he heard gun fire in the distance. Fox ran into the forest, only to find a woman taking cover from heavy gun fire. "HANG ON!!" he yelled. In an instant Fox threw a grenade into the building's windows and blasted it with a shot from his blaster. An explosion cried from the windows, throwing the gunners out of the building. The woman and Fox rushed in and knocked out the men on the inside; the movements that he and the woman performed were almost in sync as if they had worked together.

"Alright, Octoman, the game's over. If you're smart you'll turn yourself in," said the woman as she kicked in the door.

"Like hell I will!" shouted Octoman as he went for his blaster. In a split second Fox and the woman shot Octoman's knees; Octoman screamed in pain as he dropped to the floor. "Damn you both!!" yelled Octoman. Fox knocked him out with a solid punch to the face; the woman looked at Fox as she grabbed Octoman's collar.

"So I'm guessing we're splitting the bounty 50/50?" asked Fox. The woman only stared at Fox; tears started to run down her face as she took off with Octoman. "Was it something I said?" asked Fox as he started to chase the woman. "Wait!" yelled Fox. She stopped as she reached her ship; Fox shortly arrived after she had loaded Octoman in her cargo hold. "Can I at least know your name?" asked Fox.

"My name is Kursed, and half of the bounty will be delivered to you," she said. Fox looked at her with a questionable look in his eyes.

"Your face looks familiar, have we meet before?" he asked.

"I just have that face," said Kursed as she jumped into her ship. She gave Fox one last look and then took off into the sky. _"Even after all this time…..."_ she thought. As Fox looked into the skies on the planet Kew, he couldn't shake the feeling that he knew her. When Kursed returned to her apartment, she had broken down in tears as she remembered Fox's face. "Fox, I'm so sorry," she sobbed. Kursed looked into an old photo of her past life and past love. Meanwhile in the Lylat System, Fox was on the observation deck of the GreatFox.

_"Kursed, who are you?"_ thought Fox as he looked to the stars. 2 Years has past since they seen each other, but neither Fox nor Kursed had forgotten each others face. "Damn it!! Why can't I forget about her?" he asked himself. While the day passed on, his mind was still trying to figure out who Kursed was. Her face had seemed so familiar to him, her eyes, her swag; her face could not leave his mind. Meanwhile outside the Lylat System Kursed tossed and turned in bed, her mind was in chaos.

"Fox……..Fox………Fox!!!" she screamed. She awoke from her nightmare in a cold sweat; she sat up from her bed and picked up the old photo. _"After 2 years of being alone, collecting bounty after bounty; my heart still yearns for him,"_ she thought. As tears slowly trickled down her face; an announcement aired for a huge bounty for on the vile monkeys, Andrew and sudden army rouge Dash. They were last seen on a course to Titania, Kursed knew that she would run into Fox again, but she needed the money to pay her rent.

Chapter 3: Last of Andross's bloodlines.

As Kursed flew to the planet, to find Fox already in a dog fight with the two rouge monkeys; she quickly entered the fray lasers ablaze. Fox recognize her ship and smiled with a little relief; Andrew started to fire on her as Dash concentrated on Fox. "Give up now, McCloud, and we will give you a warrior's death," said Dash. A sick smile appeared on his face, as his firepower doubled when he converted all powers to lasers. He fired in a rapid pace, blasting off one of Fox's wings; Andrew fired rapidly at Kursed, but he could not land a shot on her. "Andrew, you idiot can't you land a shot on that pilot?!" yelled Dash as he flew to Andrew's aid.

_"Damn," _thought Kursed as she did a barrel rolled. Dash and Andrew fired rapidly and grazed her wings. Kursed manage to blow Andrew's engines out with one shot, but Dash was hot on her tail with a laser barrage. Fox pointed his arwing into their direction and activated his boosters full blast; locking his bombs on Dash's engines and fired. When Kursed saw the bombs she rolled and flew out of there; Dash's ship did a loop and dodged it.

"HA! Did you really think that bomb would do me in?! You buffoon I'm one of Venom's top pilots, there's no way you could hit me with a bomb!!" boasted Dash. With a smirk on her face Kursed fired at the bomb; the explosion disabled both Dash's and Andrew's engines. "Damn you!" yelled Dash as he tried to fire his lasers as her. Dash's weapons were down; he screamed in anger as he started to bash the controls. Andrew kept a clam cool look on his face as he pulled out a detonator from his pocket.

"I'm not going to jail, and I'm damn sure not going to admit defeat. So if I'm going I'm taking the both of you with me in the name of my uncle Andross. DIE, FOX McCLOUD!!!!!!" yelled Andrew as he pushed the detonator. Andrew's ship started to glow and started to explode; the fiery explosion swallowed Dash's ship as well doubling the fire power of the explosion. The power of the explosion knocked Fox's arwing into Titania's gravitational pull; as he tried to activate retroboosters, but his systems wasn't responding.

"Hang on, Fox," said Kursed as she flew to his aid. She tried to activate her tractor beam to pull him in but it was too late the gravity of the planet was too strong for her to pull him away from it. Fox tried to level out and prepared himself for a crash landing. "FOX!!" she yelled as she went after him. Her tractor beam managed to get a grip on Fox's ship, but suddenly all of her systems shut down. _"DAMN!!"_ she thought. As their ships whistled through the air; both Kursed and Fox passed out from the g-force. Kursed slowly awoke and found most of her systems shot from the crash; she kicked open her cockpit and saw that Fox's ship was in total wreckage. _"Please don't be dead,"_ she thought as she ran to his arwing. When she reached the arwing it exploded and she was thrown back by the shock wave. "No….NOOOOOOOOO!" she sobbed as she dripped to her knees. "I'm so sorry," she said.

"Don't be, Kursed," groaned Fox as he walked towards her. Kursed couldn't believe what she saw; Fox stood in front of her, holding his arm. "Are you alright?" he asked. She nodded and slowly stood up; she noticed his arm as she looked at him.

"Is it broken?" she asked.

"Yeah, I think so," answered Fox. She tore some fabric from her uniform and made a sling for him. "Thanks," he said. A sympathetic look shined from her eyes, as she looked at Fox's wounds. "Don't worry, I've had worse," he said.

Chapter 4: Reflection

"I'm just glade you not dead," she said as she wiped the tears from her face. Fox looked at his obliterated arwing and sighed heavily. "I'm sorry about your ship," she said.

"Please tell me you have a working com-link on your ship," he said with grimace. Kursed walked to her ship and checked the com-link, to her surprise it was working but it had a weak signal. "Well?" he asked as he walked over to her ship.

"Yes but the signal is weak, I doubt anyone will pick up the transmission," she explained. Fox walked back over to his destroyed ship and tried to find something. "What are you doing, Fox?" she asked. He didn't answer as he continued to search through the wreckage; she walked over to him with a confused look on her face. "Fox?" she asked once more.

"I'm looking for something to give your com-link more juice to send a signal, so we can call for help," he explained. He found a power cell and brought it back to her ship; she took the power cell and connected the com-link to it. "Well, how is it now?" he asked.

"It's a little stronger now. Hello can anyone hear me?" she asked. No answer emitted from it; she tried on a different frequency. "Can anyone hear me? We need help, we on the planet Titania. Is anyone out there?" she asked.

"This is Bill Grey of Cornerian unit 33489, identify yourself," said Bill.

"This is Kursed, requesting immediate pick up. Fox McCloud, leader of the StarFox team, and I have crash landed on Titania and he is injured with a broken arm. I repeat we need immediate pick up," she said.

"Copy that we're a three day flight away from you location, try to stay alive and well be there to get you. Over and out," said Bill. As the transmission ended, Kursed looked around and sighed heavily.

"Great now we just have to survive 2 freezing nights and 3 blazing hot days with no food or water," said Fox.

"Yeah, this should be fun," said Kursed. The suns hot rays made every minute seem like hours to them as they tried to find some shade; Fox and Kursed were from waiting for the sun to set. Time seemed to drag on Titania as the sun slowly began to set. They sighed with relief as the blistering sun gave way to night's dark, cold, vale. Kursed looked around the moon lit sand land and saw some ancient ruins not to far from their location.

_"Hell, I at least got to try to do something," _thought Fox as he got up. As he started to walk towards the ruins, Kursed followed him. "I'll be right back, don't worry about me," he said. Kursed raised her eye brow and swished her tail slowly.

"I'm not letting you go with that broken arm, Fox. I won't have your death on my conscious," she said as she armed her blaster.

"Alright, just cover me if we run into hostel life," he said as he armed his blaster to. While they trudged through the sand, Fox looked at the full moon and sighed heavily. _"If I survive this, I have to go find her,"_ thought Fox. Kursed looked at Fox and started to remember when they shared their first kiss under a full moon on Sauria at Krazoa Palace. "Are you ok?" asked Fox as he looked at her. She quickly snapped out of her trance and nodded, Fox gotten closer to the ruins and put his ears to the ground.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Listening for water," he answered. She looked at him with a confused look on her face; she knew that Titania was a dry, barren, wasteland of sand.

"Fox, that's ludicrous, Titania has been bone dry for years. There is no way any water could be on this planet," she explained. But her explanation had fallen on deaf ears; Fox continued to listen for any signs of water. "Are you even listening to me?" she asked.

"A while ago, a woman taught me that I always can't trust my eyes when I'm in a situation like this. She told me to expect the unexpected," he explained. Kursed was shocked that he still remembers that lesson she had taught him long ago. The sands started rumbled and shake; Fox lifted his head from the sands. "What the hell?!" he yelled as he charged his blaster. The sands opened up and a black creature rose up from the ground; Fox and Kursed opened fired on the creature.

"What the hell is that thing?!" yelled Kursed. She heard Fox scream in pain as the creature grabbed him and started to squeeze the life out of him. "Fox!!" she yelled as she started to blast at the creature's hand. The creature screeched in pain and dropped Fox; Fox started to fire rapidly as he landed on his feet. They kept firing their blasters at the creature, with a shot going through the creatures eyes; it fell dead with a thunderous boom. "Ok whatever this thing was its dead now," she said. As she looked over to Fox, she noticed that he was staring into the hole that the creature rose up from; she walked over to him to see what he was staring at. Her eyes shot wide open with astonishment as she saw the glimmer of the moonlight's reflection on a water surface. "No way, I thought that the planet was completely dry," said Kursed.

"Well, I'm not going to question this," said Fox. He walked down the creature as if it's back was stairs; Kursed followed him into the hole. As they descended into the hole, they notice some ancient hieroglyphs on the walls. Fox looked at the hieroglyphs and tried to translate in his mind what they say. "Watok domae koat soto," said Fox.

"Those who seek the truth must face their shadows," said Kursed.

"Weird, so I'm guessing that the beast was some sort of guardian of this place," said Fox as he walked to the water. Looking into the water, Fox was in a deep trance, his mind trapped in a memory. Kursed looked at Fox and notice that he had a blank stare on his face.

"Fox?" she asked as she waved her hand in his face. "Hello?" she asked as she snapped her fingers. "What are you looking at?" she asked. She stared at his reflection and started to feel her heart beat faster and faster; she passed out and fell to the floor with a thud. As she slowly opened her eyes she was surrounded by a wave of flowers. "How did I get here?" she asked.

"We flew here," said Fox as he walked up to her. Kursed was still confused, at first she was on Titania, now she was on another planet. Fox looked at her with a warm smile and sat next to her; she looked at him with a confused look on her face.

"Fox, where are we?" asked Kursed.

"Krystal, we're on Sauria celebrating our anniversary. Don't you remember, baby?" asked Fox as he kissed her lips. She pulled away quickly with a red hot blush running across her face. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

"_What'__s going on? We broke up years ago, but he's acting like we're still…..."_ she thought.

"Krystal, are you ok? You're acting weird today," he said.

"What the hell's going on?" she asked. Fox only looked at her and put his hand on her head; Kursed slowly pushed his hand away and looked into his eyes.

"Krystal, I already told you, we're here celebrating our anniversary. You have to really calm down," said Fox. Kursed looked at him and tried to make since of what had happened; her emotions and mind were running wild in the confusion.

"_Wait...'Those who seek the truth must face their shadows__' could this be what it meant? That I have to face my past and own up to my mistakes; that I have to admit to myself and my heart that I.....still love him,"_ thought Kursed as she looked at Fox. A red hot blush came across her face as he began to leaned in for a kiss; she didn't lean back, she leaned towards him. Her heart started to thump harder and harder as their lips came closer; their lips softly pressed against each other as Kursed closed her eyes. Suddenly his lips grew cold and his tongue started to thrust down in her mouth; Kursed pulled away and gasped as she saw Panther before her. "What are you doing here?! Where is Fox?!" she yelled. Panther only chuckled as he looked at her. "Answer me!" she screamed as she aimed her blaster at him. He continued to laugh as he saw her anger.

"Why should you care, you're with me now," said Panther as stood up. Kursed fired at Panther with full intent to kill; he dodged and kicked the gun out of her hand. He pinned her down and ripped off her shirt and pants; she tried to force him off but his was strong physically and mentally.

"Fox, Please help me!!!!! Please, Fox, help me!!!" she screamed. Panther only laughed as he heard her scream.

"Why are you calling him for help?" he asked.

"Because, I.....I still lo.....love him," she cried. Panther vanished in a cloud of smoke; she got into a fettle position and closed her eyes. "I still love him," she reiterated. As she slowly opened her eyes, she founded herself back into the hole in Titania. _"Was all of that just an illusion?"_ she asked herself. She looked around and saw that Fox was under the same spell, that she was, his body shivered as he tossed and turned. "Fox, we're out of here!" she said as she put him on her shoulders. But she looked at the lake; she realized that if they don't drink any water soon they would die of thirst. "Better make sure that it's safe," she said. She took a swallow of the water and shut her eye's shut, trying to ready herself of any effect of the water. To her surprise she didn't feel a thing, no pain ran through her body, no sudden death, nothing had happen. _"Ok so it's safe to drink, I guess you have to own up to everything you did before you can drink from this lake,"_ she thought. Taking her canister, she filled it up with water and started to drag Fox's unconscious body back to the fire. Hours passed while she kept the fire going.

"Krystal, I'm so sorry; don't go," mumbled Fox. His slowly shot up into the night sky as if he was trying to reach her. Kursed looked at Fox while he tossed and turned in his sleep. She turned her view to the roaring fire as hot tears burned down her face.

"_Even after all these years, my heart still cries for him,"_ she thought as she looked up at the moon. Her memories danced around in her mind as the fire twisted and twirled around. Kursed crawled closer to Fox and place her hand on his head; petting him softly. _"Fox, I.....I still..."_ she whispered as she gotten closer to his lips. The cold lips of a blaster pressed against her stomach; coming out of the trance he shot her a cold hard stare.

"Look I'm grateful that you saved my ass, but my heart belongs to Krystal. If I can't have her, I don't want any other woman," he said.

"I'm sorry; it's just that you remind me of someone that I loved," she said as she backed off. "Do you still love her?" she asked. Fox looked away and sighed heavily.

"Yes, I still love her," he responded.

"But I heard that you two broke up a long time ago," she said. Fox only looked at the sky as his hand covered his face, he sighed heavily as he saw Krystal's smile in the moon light. "So you mean to tell me, that after all these years you still love her? But if you love her so why force her off the team?" she asked.

"I didn't want to lose her on a mission," he responded.

"I still don't understand, Fox, she was one of the best pilots on your team. Why, Fox?" she asked him. A grim look grew on Fox's face; he couldn't stand her constantly beggaring him about Krystal. "Fox?" she asked once more. He sighed heavily as he looked at her.

"Years ago, before Krystal joined StarFox, there was another pilot just as deadly as she was," said Fox.

"Who?" she asked

"Fara Phoenix," he said. The hours passed as he explained what happened to her one day on a mission. When Kursed heard what had happened to Fara, she finally understood why Fox forced her off the team.

"Fox, I'm sorry but you should've still have faith in her. You can't let your past control your future," she said. He sighed heavily and nodded as he heard her; he knew that she was right about it. "You're still looking for her aren't you?" she asked.

"Yeah so far I've got nothing; StarWolf has nothing on where she went, no leads, as far as I know she could be in another system by now. So I have to go to Sauria and ask the Krazoa spirits for help, if they can find her I can give her this," said he as he holds up a letter.

"What is that?" she asked.

"Something that I hope will make amends for the hell and years of feeling heartbroken I put her through," explained Fox. As the hours passed in the night, Fox found that he was getting more and more comfortable around Kursed. The next two days they had done what they need to do to survive the intense heat. On the last day, they had went back to the lake to get what was left of it; as they traversed back to their camp site Kursed's mind was concentrated on the letter that Fox showed her.

"Fox, maybe I can deliver the letter for you," she said. He looked at her with great curiosity; she sighed as she lowered her head. "There is a greater chance of Krystal and me running into each other, than you and her running into each other," she explained.

"Alright, just please don't open it," said Fox as he handed it to her. Kursed smiled as she took the letter and smiled warmly towards him. Hours later they ran out of water and tried to stay out of the sun by using the wings of Kursed ship. Minutes later the Cornerian unit came and picked them up from the wastelands of the desert planet. They traveled back to the space port and smiled at each other one more time; Kursed waved good-bye to Fox as her flight took off. _"Until we meet again, Kursed,"_ thought Fox as he walked back to the GreatFox. Slippy was happy to see Fox come back from his ordeal on the red planet. Over the next few months, StarFox had a quarried a new member to their crew, Amanda, Slippy's girlfriend. Meanwhile outside the Lylat System, Kursed was staring at the letter Fox gave her, she picked it up and started to open it but she stopped and wondered about it.

Chapter 5: Decision

"_I wonder if he still...__"_ thought Kursed as she started to put it down. Her mind started to remember all the pain and suffering that she went through, but her heart wanted to know. She opened the letter and started to read it; as she read it her heart swelled. _"I know what I must do, I just hope he lets me,"_ she thought a she walked to her ship. Meanwhile inside the Lylat System on the planet of Corneria, the rain washed over the land as the wind slowly blew. Fox was standing in front of 3 graves, wearing all black and laying roses on the graves to show their respect to those who had passed away. As Fox made his way back to his arwing, he had gotten a transmission from Kursed telling him to meet her on Sauria.

"_What could she want with me now?"_ thought Fox as he takes off into the sky. As he traveled to Sauria he can't help but remember their time on Titania, the memory of her almost kissing him made his tail twitch. _"I just hope she doesn't try anything again,"_ he thought. After landing on the surface, Fox was greeted by King Tricky, who was happy to see Fox again. "Well, Tricky, it's good to see you again," said Fox.

"It's good to see you too, Fox. There is someone here and she says she knows you," said King Tricky as he showed Fox the way. As they walked towards Kursed, Tricky started to walk home.

"Where are you going?" asked Fox.

"I've got to go and help my wife settle the kids down for their naps. I'll be back," said King Tricky as he continued to walked home. Fox walked towards Kursed and crossed his arms; Kursed greeted Fox with a smile on her face.

"Alright, what do you want?" asked Fox. Kursed walked up to him and looked deeply into his eyes. Fox took a step back and blushed heavily; Kursed giggled a bit as she saw the hot red blush run across his face. "What?" he asked.

"I gave her the letter," she said. Fox's ears perked with curiosity as he took a step closer.

"What did she say?" asked Fox. His body tensed as his tail began to twitch he wanted to know how Krystal reacted to the letter; Kursed only sighed heavily as took off her helmet. "Kursed, what did she say?" he asked again.

"She said that she still wants to be with you not to mention that she misses you very much," she explained. Fox's eyes widen and started to water up with tears; he dropped to his knees as tears stared to fall down his face. "Also, she told me to tell you to meet her here," she explained.

"She's here now? Where is she, Thorntail Hollow, Cape Claw?" he asked. She only laughed at his questions; Fox looked at her as he wiped the tears.

"She's standing right in front of you, Fox," she explained. Fox had a confused look on his face as he stared at her. Kursed opened up her suit and showed a mark on the top of her right breast; Fox recognized the mark and stood up slowly.

"Krystal, is that you?" he asked. She nodded and started to walk towards him; Fox started to back up as his heart began to race. He found himself backed against the wall; Krystal placed her arms around him and rested her head on his chest. "Krystal, I.....I...." he stammered.

"Fox, I want to rejoin the team. That is if you let me," she said as she nuzzled his chest. Fox wrapped arms around her, his heart cried for her, and in his mind it seemed like an eternity since he held her in is arms. "Please, Fox" she begged.

"Yes, Krystal, yes you can rejoin," cried Fox as he held her tighter. They looked at each other and smiled warmly; Krystal leaned in closer and looked deeper into his eyes. "Krystal, even though you left the team the second time, I never stopped loving you," he whispered.

"Fox, you're still the same as ever," she said. He looked at her with a curious look in his eyes; she looked into his mind and she knew he still wondered about her ties with StarWolf. "By the way, I left StarWolf long ago," she said.

"What about Panther?" he asked. Krystal sighed heavily and wrapped her tail around his tightly.

"I've left him, because he said hurtful things about you. I couldn't stand to see him anymore after what he said about you. I was going to let him go all the way but after what I just couldn't," she explained. Fox smiled as a hot red blush ran across his face again; Krystal giggled as she ran her hand through his hair. As they went back to the GreatFox, the others welcomed Krystal back with open arms. Another year has passed since Krystal rejoined the team, in a way things seem to return back to normal. During that year Slippy and Amanda gotten closer and closer, one night Fox, Krystal, Slippy and Amanda went to a fancy restaurant. After their expensive meal, they decided to take a walk through the park. The air was heavy with love's magic spell in the air; Fox and Krystal stopped and looked at the moon; Slippy and Amanda kept walking ahead.

"Krystal?" asked Fox.

"Yes, Fox, what is it?" asked Krystal as she looked at him. He blushed as he looked at her; in his mind Krystal looked more beautiful than ever. The moon light seemed to make her glow like a true angel; she looked at Fox and blushed. "Well, Fox?" she asked again.

"Look, Krystal, I know that it's been a year since you rejoined the team and everything. But if I don't do this now, I won't ever forgive myself," he explained. Krystal looked at him with a confused look in her eyes; Fox sighed heavily and kneel down before her. She blushed heavily as her heart began to race; he took her hand gently as he looked into her eyes. "I know I've been an idiot all those years ago, when I forced you off of the team. And I can't undo the years of damage, pain, and loneliness I've caused you," he explained.

"Fox, don't say anything else," she said as she wrapped her arms around him. Fox rose to his feet and wrapped his tail around her tail gently; she looked into his eyes and leaned in closer. In an act of passion Krystal gently press her lips against Fox's lips. He closed his eyes as his ears went down; as she pulled away she gently nuzzled his neck. "If you wanted to get back together, just say it," she said.

"I…..I…want to be with you again, Krystal, please," he pleaded. She held him tighter as tears ran down her face; Fox wrapped his arms around her and petted her head softly. Meanwhile in another part of the park Slippy and Amanda were locked into a kiss like eternal lovers, when Slippy pulled away he blushed as he got on his knee and pulled out a small black box from his pocket.

"Amanda, will you marry me?" asked Slippy. She smiled warmly at him and nodded; Slippy slipped the ring onto Amanda's finger and held her close. As they returned to the GreatFox, it was in shambles; Falco was passed out on the couch and Peppy was a sleep with a lamp shade on his head. "Wow must've been some party. Should we wake them up, Fox?" asked Slippy. Fox only looked at Krystal and smiled warmly; she smiled back as she held his arm. "Well, I guess magic was in the air tonight," said Slippy as he held Amanda's hand.

"We'll get it tomorrow, but for now let's just relax," said Fox as he walked Krystal to her room. The next day Falco and Peppy were dealing with a bad hang over, while Krystal and the others were enjoying a delicious breakfast. As the day passed on, Falco and Peppy were forced to clean up their party mess. "What did you guys do while we were gone?" asked Fox.

"We were just celebrating the reformation of the team," explained Peppy. Falco nodded as he held his head; both of their heads were still pulsating from the liquor they had consumed last night. "Oh I should've drunk that liquor," moaned Peppy as he held his head. Fox and Slippy decided to help them out to make it go faster; Lucy soon entered to room and her nose was assaulted by a barrage of odors.

"Dear Lord!! What is that smell?!?!" yelled Lucy as she tried to hold down her lunch. Peppy and the others laughed a bit at Lucy's expense, but the room did reek of alcohol, nachos, cheeseburgers, and an assortment of foods. Hours later after cleaning the huge mess, Slippy spilled the news about the marriage between Amanda and himself. The marriage was to take place five months from now on the water planet Aquas, Fox and the others smiled at them when they heard the news. Five months later of preparations, Slippy was sweating bullets. Butterflies were jumping like a mad man wired on crack, sugar, and a lifetime supply of energy drinks in his stomach. Amanda started to walk down the aisle; Slippy's heart skipped a few beats.

"_Wow, she looks beautiful,"_ thought Slippy as he took her hand gently.

"Friends, family, and others we are gathered here today to join these two in holy matrimony. If there is anyone whom is against this union, please speak know or forever hold thy tongue," announced the preacher. Silence flowed through the room, as everyone was on the edge of their seats with anticipation. "Do you Slippy Algonquin Toad take this woman to be your wife? Through sickness and health, richer or poorer, better or worse, until do you part?" he asked.

"I do," responded Slippy.

"Amanda, do you take Slippy to be your husband? Through sickness and health, richer or poorer, better or worse, until do you part?" asked the preacher again.

"I do," she responded.

"Will the ring bearer please present the rings?" asked the preacher. Katt brought the rings and presented to both Slippy and Amanda with a smile on her face. As they slipped the rings on each others fingers, they smiled with great joy. "By the power of Aquas I know pronounce you toad and toad, you may now go jump in the ocean in your underwear," said the preacher. The others were confused by what the preacher had said.

"What the hell?!" yelled Falco.

"It is a tradition on Aquas that the bride and groom strip down to their underwear and jump in the pool, you guys can join if you like," said Slippy. Falco and the others declined the offer; Slippy and Amanda quickly stripped off their clothes and jumped into the ocean below. Hours later Fox and the others returned to the GreatFox to relax from the wedding's festivities.

Chapter 6: Final Fight

Three years had past since the marriage between Slippy and Amanda and the team had just gotten back from an intense mission of kicking space pirate ass. As they started to relax, Wolf appeared on the main screen; Fox grew tense as he saw Wolf on the screen. "Pup, since we're not going to live forever, I want to settle things once and for all. I want to settle this in a gun fight to the finish, on the planet Fachina tomorrow. Be sure to dress for final combat," demanded Wolf.

"I'll be there," growled Fox. Wolf laughed as the screen went black; Krystal had a worried look on her face.

"Fox, I don't want you to go out there," said Krystal. He looked at her and sighed heavily; he knew that he had just renewed his pledge of love to her. "But if you have to then go," she said with a grim look on her face. Sensing her worry he looked into her eyes and held her hand gently; she kissed his lips softly.

"I'm not going," he said.

"Fox?" she asked.

"Krystal, I don't want to lose you again, I'm not going," he said. Falco sighed as he looked at them; Slippy and Amanda looked at Fox with a confused on their faces. "What I'm not going to that battle, Slippy, get Wolf back on that screen," he demanded. Slippy nodded as contacted StarWolf; Wolf looked at Fox with a smile on his face.

"Wolf, I'm not going to fight you this time," said Fox has he held Krystal's hand. Wolf only laughed as a reply to Fox. "I'm serious, Wolf, I'm not going to fight you," he growled.

"Well, I didn't think that you would be the one to get cold feet, pup," laughed Wolf. He stopped laughing and saw that Fox really was serious about it; Fox shot a cold hard stare at Wolf. "Look, if she's that worried about you how about two on two. You and Krystal against Panther and I," he suggested.

"What?" asked Krystal as she gripped Fox's hand tighter; a great shock appeared on Fox's face.

"You heard me; if you're that worried about your boyfriend, we'll make it a two on two gun fight. Do you accept?" asked Wolf. Krystal looked at Fox, and then she looked at Wolf with a burning determination in her eyes.

"Yes, we accept those terms," she said. Fox looked at her with a curious look in his eyes, but he knew when she set her mind to something she means it.

"Pup?" asked Wolf.

"You heard the lady," said Fox. A smile appeared on Wolf's face as he ended the transmission; Krystal started to pull Fox towards the weapons vault. "Krystal, what made you change your mind?" he asked. She sighed heavily as she grabbed her blaster; Fox could sense that she was still worried about him. "Why?" he asked.

"Well, I just want to end this thing once and for all," she said. Fox looked at her as he gently grabbed her arms; Krystal blushed as he felt his soft grip on her arms.

"You still remember that promise I made to you on Sauria?" asked Fox

"Yeah, what about it?" she asked. Fox looked deeply into her eyes and kissed her passionately; she wanted to pull back but she didn't.

"I promised you that when we finally defeated StarWolf that I would marry you. Is that why you said yes?" he asked. She nodded as he blushed; Fox wrapped his arms around her tightly. Krystal hasn't had Fox held her like this in such a while; she nuzzled him as her body ran hot. "Krystal, you knew I always make good on promise," he said. The next day Fox and Krystal stood on their arwings cockpits waiting for Wolf and Panther to show up. Fachina's icy winds didn't seem to bother them as they waited for Wolf and Panther to arrive. Two Wolfens zoomed on to the field; as the ships landed Wolf and Panther jumped out of their cockpits. "What took you so long?" asked Fox. Wolf only smiled as he looked at Fox; Panther had a cold expression on his face as he saw Krystal. "So standard gun rules?" asked Fox.

"You know it, pup, two sides standing; one side walks away with the victory," said Wolf as he pulled out his Gatling gun. Fox responded to Wolf's weapon when he pulled out a Machine gun from his cockpit; Krystal pulled out her blaster. Panther pulled out a Homing launcher and stared at Krystal with a blood thirsty look in his eyes. "One, two, three!!!" yelled Wolf as they all opened fire on one another. The sky echoed with gun fire as the snow was painted with their blood; as if the planet knew they were locked in a gun fight a fierce blizzard started up. Blinded by the blizzard, Fox looked at Krystal and nodded; Krystal closed her eyes and used her telepathy to find Wolf and Panther. She could feel that they were close and opened her eyes.

"They are close about 20 clicks away due east," she said. Fox nodded and threw a grenade in the direction and shot it with his blaster. The explosion was responded with gun fire as Wolf and Panther charged in; Fox managed to get in a shot on Wolf's arm joint. Panther ran out of rounds with the homing launcher and slammed it to the ground; in a smooth reaction he pulled out his blaster and shot only to graze Fox's ear. Krystal and Fox charged in blasters ablaze; Wolf fired and shot Fox's arm as well. As if they were brothers they kept firing, their blood staining the snow.

"Bastard!!" shouted Krystal as she shot at Panther. Panther shot her calf muscles out; she fell to the ground in pain. Fox shot Wolf's other arm out; Wolf fell to in the snow with a thud, as Fox tried to shot Panther, Panther shot Fox in the chest. Krystal saw in horror as Fox fell to the ground with a thud; Panther dropped kicked Krystal in the chest, breaking 3 of her ribs. She tried to get up but Panther landed a barrage of punches to her face and body. She refused to stay down; something deep inside her was keeping her going. As Panther drove a final kick to Krystal's chest, she landed flat on her back; with a cold sneer he removed the limiter on his blaster and charged it to full power.

"Any last words?" asked Panther as he pointed the blaster at her. A bright glow emitted from her eyes as the winds began to whip around them. "Die!" he growled as he fired. The hot energy from his blaster came to a sudden stop and disappeared in a flash. Raw telepathic energy surged through her body, as the marks of her people reappeared on her body. Panther's right arm and leg were broken, as Krystal rose up to her feet.

"Sleep," she said as she placed her hand on his head. Panther was rendered unconscious by her touch; she walked over to Wolf and rendered him unconscious as well. "Fox," she whispered as she walked over to his body. Placing her hand on his wound, she concentrated her energy on it and slowed down the bleeding. "Now to get help; Krozoa spirits, please I ask of you to teleport Fox, Wolf, Panther, and I to a medical center to treat our wounds," she asked. In an instant she fell to the ground and blacked out.

"Krystal? Can you hear me?" whispered a gentle voice. She opened her eye to see that Katt was staring into her eyes; Katt smiled at her and petted her head softly. "You and Fox really gave us a scare there," said Katt.

"Where is ......F...Fox?" asked Krystal as she sat up from her bed.

"He's in the other room, the doc's said that he was pretty banged up from the fight, but if I know Fox the way I think I do; he'll be ok," she explained. Krystal closed her eyes as she used her telepathy to find him. Fox was in the other room trying to get out of bed so he could go find her. She sighed heavily and tried to get up herself but her legs were in great pain. With a yelp of pain, Fox tried even harder to get out his bed; but he was strapped down for protective reasons. Hours later of care Fox and Krystal were able to see each other, they laughed at what happened; Fox was amazed that she had such control over her powers. After many weeks of recovery later, Fox and Krystal were let out of the hospital and back onto the GreatFox. Soon after their return, the whole team decided to vote to either keep the team together or finally disband it. When StarWolf was defeated, it spread through out the whole system; the crime rate has dropped to an absolute zero.

"I can't believe we're doing this, this is some major bullshit," gripped Falco as they walked to the conference room. Fox and Krystal looked at each other as they walked into the conference room; Falco sat in his chair, he slouched down in his chair arms crossed with a sour look on his face. Slippy and Amanda sat in their chairs, hand in hand. Krystal, Fox, and Peppy entered the room; the door slammed shut as they took their seats. "Well, let's get this over with," complained Falco.

"Alright, we know why were here; so let the voting start," said Fox. A giant machine descended from the ceiling and gently grabs their hands. They closed their eyes, and concentrated their thoughts on the vote; the machine took their vote and counted them up. "Well, Rob, what does it say?" he asked.

"Disbandment," announced Rob. Falco sighed deeply as he walked out of the room; as he walked out a tear fell from his eye. A year has passed since the decision was made; Slippy and Amanda we're packing up to leave for Aquas to raise a family. Fox and Krystal were on Sauria hand in hand watching the earthwalkers feed on the grass. Krystal smiled warmly and nuzzled his arm softly; Fox blushed and laughed nervously. As they sat down on the grass to relax, Krystal pinned Fox down and started to kiss him deeply. Fox's ears perked up as he felt her soft tongue wrap around his; she thrust her wet tongue deep in his mouth and wrapped her tail around his. They moaned as they felt each others passion coursing through their bodies.

"Krystal, I have something to tell you," panted Fox as he found the strength to pull away. She smiled happily as she gotten up on her feet. He slowly gotten up on a knee and took her hand; she giggled as a red hot blush ran across her face. "Look, I know it's been a year since we defeated StarWolf, and I'm going to keep my promise to you. Will you marry me?" he asked as he pulled out a diamond wing from his pocket.

"Yes, Fox, I will," she responded in tears. He slipped the ring on her finger and she kissed him passionately, she felt her soul soar to the heavens. Weeks passed after they had told the news to everyone else; during the 5th week of preparations Fox paid Wolf and Panther a visit in the slammer. Wolf had a smile on his face as he saw Fox again; Panther surprisingly had a smile on his face as well as he saw Fox.

"So how's jail life treating you?" asked Fox.

"Well, it allowed us to actually get to know one another," answered Wolf.

"In more ways than one," said Panther as he grabbed Wolf's hand. One of Fox's ears went down as he looked at them with a questionable look. It didn't take Fox long to put two and two together; apparently the time in jail allowed them to get really friendly with one another.

"So you guys are together now?" asked Fox

"Yeah, and we're actually happy together," said Panther. After the visit, Fox and the other guys were at the bachelor party. The music was blasting like cannon fire into the night sky, but Fox was outside looking at the moon. He took a deep breath embracing the quiet and the moon light that surrounded him; in his eyes it was like he was trapped in a trance. His mind and heart couldn't contain the joy that he felt deep with in. Fox wanted to shout from the highest heavens that he was going to marry a girl that he loved very deeply. Falco was walking through the forest as well, with Kat following behind him.

Chapter 7: I do

"Look, Katt, I've been doing some thinking and I figure since StarFox is shut down I'll team up with you for a while," suggested Falco. Katt was overjoyed to hear him suggested that, although she would love nothing more than to be married to him, she figured that she would just have to settle for this until she could use her charms to make him marry her. "So what do you say?" he asked.

"Sure, Falco, anything you say," said Katt as she hugged him tightly. Falco sighed as he hugged her back. He knew that Kat had this crush on him since the day they met, but she was still in the mercenary business so he guess he better get used to it. As night faded to day, Fox was standing in Krazoa Palace at the alter on the planet Sauria with his best man Falco at his side. Fox felt waves of cold sweat going down his face and back as his breaths grew heavier. A small chuckle slipped from Falco's beak as he saw Fox's stress, worry, and excitement level's spire out of control. The bridal march song began to play as the bride, Krystal, walked down the aisle with her heart beating rapidly. She stood next to Fox with a bouquet of blue roses in her hands; with a sweet smile, she wrapped her tail around his and looked deeply into his eyes.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, friends and family, we are gathered here today on this lovely planet to join Fox McCloud and Krystal in holy matrimony. If anyone objects to this marriage speak now or forever hold thy peace," said the King Tricky. Silence only roared in the crowd as he looked around. "The groom has something to say to the bride," he said.

"Krystal, when I first saw you trapped in that crystallized prison, I fell in love with you. Even though I didn't know you at all, I felt my heart melt at the sight of you. Today, no words could ever express my feelings for you. Not a word could express the joy that you bring me everyday you smile and laugh, or the passion I felt from your lips from the first time we kissed. When I forced your off the team, I was a fool to do that; everyday that you weren't there my heart ached, I couldn't eat or sleep. It was like apart of me went with you, and my heart started to hurt after I found out that you were dating Panther. I thought my life as I knew it was over, until the day you offered to come back to the team; I was overjoyed. So I can truly say that this is the happiest day of my life," sobbed Fox.

"Krystal, do you take Fox McCloud to be your husband? Through sickness and health, richer or poorer, better or worse, until do you part?" asked King Tricky.

"I do and, Fox, I have something to say as well. You pretty much said what I wanted to say, but you're right, you're a fool. But you the fool that I love, and want to spend the rest of my life with," said Krystal.

"Fox McCloud, do you take Krystal to be your wife? Through sickness and health, richer or poorer, better or worse, until do you part?" ask King Tricky.

"I do," he said.

"Than by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you two man and wife. You may now kiss the bride," said King Tricky. In an act of passion, Fox and Krystal locked their lips in a powerful kiss. Hours later after the marriage, they stood in a hut at the shores of Cape Claw; the sounds of the waves crashing down, the tranquility of the sunset relaxed both Fox and Krystal. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him softly; he kissed her neck softly as he wrapped his tail around hers. The night air was soon filled with moans and screams of passion; they had consummated their marriage and their love.

"Good morning, Fox," whispered Krystal as she gently kissed him. Fox slowly awaken with a warm smile on his face as he kissed her back. Krystal gently nuzzled him as she lay in his arms; feeling the suns warmth gently touching their bodies. Ten years has passed since their marriage, Fox and Krystal had a son named Marcus McCloud and they were proud of him. Marcus attended the academy learning many things, and flying the arwing with amazing skill. It was obvious that he had takes after his father, although he had his mother's fur color. It wasn't long before he discovered his parent's history of being part of the legendary StarFox team. The young fox wanted nothing more than to restart the StarFox team; both Fox and Krystal knew if there was one thing their son definitely inherit from the both of them, it's being stubborn. So one day Fox offered him a deal, Marcus would have to agree to have graduated from the academy with flying colors, find a crew that can get him out of any situation, and be a strong leader. With a smile on his face, Marcus agreed to the deal. During his last few years at the academy he had studied harder than he had ever done before.

Also during that time he made friends with Slippy's son, and Peppy's granddaughter. After their graduation, Fox and Krystal were proud of their son for making straight A's in all of his classes. Later that day Fox gave Marcus the keys to the GreatFox, he knew that the GreatFox was in good hands. Three years later, Marcus led the new StarFox team, and with some serious work he found the legendary pilot Falco Lombardi. But what Falco neglect to tell Marcus, is that he secretly married Katt and that they raised a family in secret on the planet Kew.

End

I was trying to combine all of the endings of StarFox Command, I'm sorry if I skipped any.


End file.
